Tujuh Hari
by Leavian
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari hujan yang tidak juga berhenti. "Kenalin, gue Aomine Daiki. Siswa yang tahun lalu meninggal kecelakaan." / "Tenang aja, gue pasti bakal bantu lo." / "Gue inget. Gue inget apa yang gue cari Kagami." / "Selamat tinggal, Aomine."/ warning inside!


**Tujuh Hari**

 **Semua karakter** **Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning**

 **Kemungkinan** **OOC, chara death,** **tidak sesuai Ejaan yang disempurnakan,** **typo**

 **Kagami Point of View**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tanpa disuruhpun, para siswa sudah keluar kelas untuk pulang atau sekedar bertemu dengan seseorang. Sedangkan gue, masih diam duduk di bangku tanpa punya keinginan untuk pulang atau sekedar keluar kelas. Teman sebangku gue sampai heran ngeliat gue masih betah duduk di kelas.

"Kagami-san engga pulang?" gue liat Sakurai -teman sebangku gue- berdiri di pinggir pintu. Pasti dia mau ngajak makan di Maji Burger deh. "Engga, pulang duluan aja. Gue masih ada urusan."

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok Kagami-san."

Gue cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Pengennya gue juga pulang nonton pertandingan basket tim favorit. Tapi, semenjak tiga hari yang lalu ada 'seseorang' muncul tiba-tiba dan minta tolong sama gue. Setelah kejadian itu, gue nggak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah untuk lima hari kedepan ini.

Suasana kelas sepi, teman gue yang lain udah pada pulang. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara dengan 'orang' itu.

"Oi, Ahomine. Lo dimana?" gue bangun dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk mencari 'orang' bernama Aomine tersebut.

"Aho! Kalau nggak cepat, kita nggak bisa menemukan yang lo cari." Gue mulai kesal. Dia yang minta tolong, tapi dia juga yang enggak muncul.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sampai sekarang gue bingung cara manggil itu orang. Dia kayak hantu yang datang tak di undang dan pulang tak diantar. Stop! Sadar woi! Dia itu emang hantu beneran!

Lama-lama gue bosen juga. "Kalo nggak muncul, gue pula...Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Demi gunting Akashi yang suka melayang tiba-tiba, si Aho itu udah ada di samping...bukan dia udah ada di belakang gue. Sejak kapan?!

"Hahaha, Kagami muka lo lucu banget! Coba tadi gue foto." Aomine yang lagi ketawa itu, sumpah cakep banget. Stop! Lo mikir apaan si? Inget tuh, dia itu hantu! HANTU!

"Oke, Gak lucu. Jadi nggak usah ketawa gitu dong." Kejadian seperti ini sudah tiga hari terulang. Dan sampai sekarang gue masih belum terbiasa dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Gue bertemu dengan Aomine tiga hari yang lalu. Saat gue sendirian di koridor, melamun seperti orang bodoh ngeliatin hujan yang enggak berhenti-henti. Saat itu tiba-tiba Aomine sudah ada di samping gue entah sejak kapan. Natap gue sambil senyum-senyum sok ganteng. Sumpah, tapi senyumnya manis banget. Entah dia punya sihir apa yang dapat buat gue coret-terpana-coret.

"Sendirian?" Gue pun tanpa sadar cuma angguk-angguk aja kayak anak kecil polos tidak berdosa. Dia tersenyum lagi. Sumpah! Ini orang lagi ngegoda gue ya?

Sebentar, mukanya kok asing ya? Walaupun gue masih kelas satu, tapi gue bisa tau muka kakak kelas gue.

"Boleh minta tolong gak?" Awalnya gue pengen langsung kabur aja, denger dia ngomong kayak gitu gue jadi inget om-om dalam tanda kutip. Tapi ngeliat muka Aomine yang serius, gue juga ikutan serius. Saking seriusnya gue sadar kalau ada yang aneh. Itu kenapa kakinya Aomine nggak napak sama lantai?! Gue panik dan menatap Aomine takut-takut. Aomine sadar dan dengan cepat langsung ngejelasin apa yang terjadi sama gue.

"Dengerin gue. Jangan teriak, jangan lari, jangan nangis, jangan cuma diem aja dan jangan natap muka gue dengan wajah ketakutan begitu. Kenalin, nama gue Aomine Daiki. Cowo tertampan sejagat raya. Gua siswa sekolah ini yang tahun lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan."

 _What the..._

Gue nggak salah dengerkan?

Dia tadi bilang udah meninggal?

"L-lo hantu?" Dia mengangguk "Iya gue hantu. Gue mau minta tolong sama lo. Tolong bantu gue cari sesuatu yang ada di sekolah ini."

 _Shit!_

Tolong, demi apapun gue ini takut hantu! Tapi sekarang kenapa ada hantu yang deketin gue. Tenang mi, lo itu cowo! Lagipula Aomine engga kayak hantu kan? Dia malahan kayak anak sekolah biasa.

"Sesuatu itu? Benda?" gue coba tenang, Dia kelihatan lagi berfikir keras "Bukan, enggak tau deh. Entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalau gue punya sesuatu yang hilang atau apa gitu di sekolah ini. Yang ngebuat gue enggak bisa tenang 'disana'. Bantu gue ya, gue cuma punya waktu tujuh hari untuk mencari itu apa."

Ngeliat mukanya begitu, gue jadi engga tega. Dan akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk membantu hantu itu.

 **xxxxxx**

Ini sudah hari keempat, berarti tinggal sisa tiga hari lagi. Sampai sekarang gue dan Aomine masih belum tau apa yang dicari. Bahkan gue keliling sekolah untuk mencari benda-benda mencurigakan.

"Aomine, lo masih engga inget apa yang lo lagi cari?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kayaknya bukan benda deh yang gue cari." Bukan benda? Berarti sesuatu itu apa?

Kalau orang meninggal terus biasanya gentayangan seperti ini, biasanya orang tersebut punya kesalahan atau keperluan sama orang lain yang belum terpenuhi. Apa jangan-jangan dia punya hutang yang belum lunas kali ya.

"Eh, jangan-jangan lo punya utang ama temen lu kali." Dia ngelirik gue tajam, anjir untung gue nggak inget kalau dia hantu. "Enggaklah! Gini-gini gue orang yang kecukupan. Engga pernah ngutang gue."

Gue ber-oh ria. "Mungkin lo ngelakuin kesalahan atau urusan sama orang yang ada di sekolah kali? Yang belum sempat lo lakuin gitu?". Lagi-lagi Aomine kelihatan berfikir keras. Belum sempat Aomine ngejawab, gue dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Kuroko. Gue jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan Kuroko juga hantu. Soalnya dia suka muncul tiba-tiba gitu.

"Kagami-kun, belum pulang?" Kuroko masuk ke kelas beserta seorang lagi. Sepertinya dia bukan siswi kelas satu. "Oh itu, gue lagi...gue lagi.. Ah ya, gue lagi menikmati suasana kelas yang sepi, hehehe. Lo sendiri kok belum pulang?"

"Aku mau ngambil buku matematika ku yang tertinggal, Kagami-kun. Momoi _senpai_ mau meminjamnya." Oh pantes, kakak kelas. "Tetsu-kun jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Momoi saja oke!" Gue bisa ngeliat kalau Kuroko sedikit risih, jadi pengen ketawa kan.

"Oh ya Kagami-kun, dia Momoi Satsuki, kakak kelas kita. Tepatnya ada di kelas 3-B." Gue membungkuk sopan. Dia senyum. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya!"

Ketika gue ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Aomine, gue ngeliat wajah Aomine yang bingung beserta sedih. Biasanya kan dia selalu bahagia-bahagia saja walaupun nyebelin. Tunggu! Aomine lagi ngeliatin siapa? Kok tatapannya enggak pindah-pindah. Ah jangan-jangan?!

"Lo kenal Momoi?" Masa bodo deh, nanti gue dibilang nggak sopan. Gue anak pindahan dari Amerika ini. Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia menangis dan gue yakin kalo dia sendiripun engga sadar kalau air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Buktinya dia tidak langsung menghapus air matanya itu.

"Oi, lo kenapa?"

"Kagami."

"Hmm?"

"Gue udah inget."

"Maksud lo?"

"Gue inget apa yang gue cari. Kuncinya ada di Satsuki."

Gue terdiam. Benerkan, Aomine kenal sama Momoi itu. "Yosh! Gue pasti bantu lo, tenang aja. Waktu kita tiga hari lagi. Oh ya, sebenarnya apa yang lo ingin dari Momoi?"

"Kepastian."

 **xxxxxx**

Hari ini adalah hari kelima gue membantu Aomine. Gue ampe bela-belain bangun pagi untuk nungguin Momoi dateng di depan gerbang.

"Momoi-san?" sapaku ragu. Dan ketika itu juga, gue bisa ngerasain kalau cowok yang lainnya lagi natap gue dengan aura hitam. "Oh, lo temannya Tetsu-kun ya?" Dia memandang gue dengan wajah semangat. Mati gue! Gue makin ngerasa kalau ada yang pengen bunuh gue. "I-iya, Gue Kagami. Nanti istirahat pertama sibuk enggak? Soalnya ada yang pengen gue bicarain." Masa bodolah, kalau abis ini gue dilabrak ama kelas tiga.

Momoi berfikir. "Hmm kayaknya engga deh. Mau bicara apa?".

"Nanti aja. Gue tunggu ya." Guepun langsung pergi gitu aja, gak kuat sama aura hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat pertama gue langsung ke kantin. Kayaknya Momoi udah dateng lebih dulu "Maaf, tadi ada tugas dadakan." gue basa-basi. Momoi tersenyum. "Jadi mau ngomongin apa?" Gue ngelurin kertas dan pulpen, menuliskan sebuah kalimat _'_ _Ini tentang_ _Aomine'_. Dan saat itu juga gue bisa melihat wajah Momoi berubah gusar. "Mungkin lo enggak percaya apa yang bakal gue kasih tau ini, tapi gue harap lo percaya. Ini penting. Aomine minta tolong sama gue, maksud gue, arwahnya Aomine. Dia nyuruh gue untuk mencari tau sesuatu yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan kebetulan kemarin Aomine inget kalau dia mencari suatu kepastian. Ya, dia mencari suatu kepastian dari lo. Jadi gue harap lo…." Perkataan gue langsung diputus dengan ucapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah mati! Mana mungkin dia bisa bicara sama lo?!" Suara Momoi ditinggikan. Gue ngerti kok. Tapi Aomine lagi butuh bantuan gue. "Maaf, tapi waktu Aomine hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Dia benar-benar akan menghilang setelah itu. Sebaiknya kalau lo punya masalah atau urusan sama dia, gue bisa bantu." Sejujurnya gue cukup kagum dengan gaya bicara gue yang tiba-tiba bijak ini.

Momoi masih shock. Pasti Aomine dan Momoi punya hubungan sesuatu. Mungkin kah mereka sepasang kekasih? "Maaf Kagami, gue harus pergi."

"Gue mohon , waktu Aomine tinggal tiga hari lagi." Momoi memijat pelipis nya. "Akan gue pikirkan."

Setelah itu, gue ceritain semuanya kepada Aomine. Raut wajahnya tidak juga berubah. Dia masih terlihat sedih. Entah kenapa gue jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya. "Oh ayolah! gue engga suka ngeliat muka lu yang kayak bocah gitu. Gue pasti bantu lu ko. Gue pasti bisa buat Momoi datang nemuin lo."

Aomine ngacak rambut merah gue lembut dan dia tersenyum. "Lo perhatian juga ya? Haha."

Dan satu haripun pergi tanpa hasil.

 **xxxxxx**

Sisa waktu yang Aomine punya tinggal dua hari lagi. Dan Momoi semakin sulit untuk di temui. Dia selalu menghindar , walaupun gue udah mencoba Kuroko untuk membujuknya. Gue jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dipastikan oleh Aomine sampai dia tidak bisa tenang seperti itu?

Sampai bel pulang pun gue engga berhasil nemuin Momoi. Dan tumben sekali Aomine belum juga muncul. "Aomine, lo disinikan?" tidak ada jawaban, seperti biasa. Apa dia mau ngerjain gue lagi?

"Kalo lo mau ngerjain gue lagi, itu tidak a…..Oh, astaga! Aomien! Kenapa lo jadi gini?" gue panik, ngeliat Aomine duduk di samping gue dengan kondisi yang hampir transparan atau tidak terlihat. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak begitu terlihat, tapi sekarang berbeda, separuh kakinya sudah menghilang tidak terlihat lagi. "Aomine apa yang terjadi?" Dia terlihat sangat kecapean. Apa hantu masih bisa kecapean?

"Waktu gue tinggal besok bukan? Sepertinya perlahan gue mulai menghilang." Dia tersenyum menatapku. Sialan! Kenapa suasananya jadi melankolis kayak gini? Tanpa sadar, gue nangis. "Eh? lo kenapa nangis? Seharusnya kan gue yang nangis." Aomine menepuk punggung gue. "Lo si, make acara ngomong kayak gitu. Sok melankolis tau! Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah nih" Dia memeluk gue, mencoba menenangkan. Dan disore itu, gue janji besok apapun yang terjadi akan gue seret Momoi menemui Aomine.

 **xxxxxx**

Hari ketujuh dan hari terakhir Aomine ada di dunia ini. Seperti biasa Momoi selalu menghindar. Dan pada akhirnya ketika bel pulang sekolah, gue langsung kabur menuju kelas Momoi dan menunggunya di depan kelas. Gue langsung tarik tangan Momoi. Masa bodo kalau dia itu cewe.

"Kagami, apa-apaan ini? Gue engga mau menemuinya!" bentak Momoi. Gue kesel, sayangnya dia cewe. Kalo cowo mungkin gue udah adu jotos. "Waktunya akan habis hari ini." Sentak raut wajah Momoi berubah bingung. Sebenarnya kenapa Momoi tidak ingin menemui Aomine?

"Sebenarnya kenapa lo nggak mau menemuinya?" Momoi menundukan wajahnya. "Gue..gue takut." Takut? Apa Aomine telah melakukan sesuatu pada Momoi?

"Sudahlah, dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Lo bisa pegang janji gue." Gue tau saat ini dia sedang ketakutan. Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Gue udah janji dan ini adalah hal terkahir yang bisa gue lakukan untuk Aomine.

"Aomine, lo dimana?" Saat bola mata gue menangkap sosok Aomine yang tengah terduduk dalam keadaan hampir tidak terlihat, gue segera mengahampirinya sembari membawa Momoi.

"Oi, gue udah nepatin janji. Jadi lo nggak usah sedih lagi." Momoi kaget ketika melihat sosok Aomine yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika itu juga air matanya tumpah. Dia terisak sembari mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali.

Dan sekarang Aomine tengah menatap Momoi dengan datar.

"Satsuki? Apa benar lo yang merencanakannya?" tanya Aomine. Gue diem memperhatikan.

Momoi menatap Aomine takut. "Gue..gue engga bermaksud. Gue engga bermaksud untuk ngebunuh lo, Aomine."

Kenyataan adalah hal yang terkadang sangat menakutkan. Seperti saat ini gue menyaksikan suatu kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Momoi membunuh Aomine? Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Gue engga sengaja. Gue engga tau kalau bubuk yang diberikan oleh Alex adalah obat tidur. Sumpah, gue engga tau sama sekali! Gue kira itu garam, sehingga gue memasukan bubuk itu ke dalam minuman lo untuk ngerjain lo. Tapi setelah gue dengar berita kecelakaan tersebut, gue sadar. Gue sadar gue udah ditipu. Gue udah buat lo meninggal. Gue telah buat sahabat baik gue mati! Hiks, maafin gue Dai-chan. Maaf telah membuat lo tertidur saat lo mengendarai mobil..hiks..Maaf."

Suasana hening menyelimuti kelas ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari Momoi. Gue menatap Aomine yang saat ini tersenyum. "Gue senang. Gue senang kalau itu kenyataannya." Ucapan Aomine memecah keheningan, gue dan Momoi tersadar. Entah kenapa dada gue sesak. Apalagi ketika melihat tubuh Aomine yang perlahan mulai menghilang, membuat Momoi semakin terisak menangis kencang. "Maafin gue Dai-chan!"

"Gue engga marah kok, gue cuma ingin memastikan saja. Gue kira lo marah karena saat itu gue nolak ajakan lo pergi dan lo yang membuat gue tertidur. Ternyata gue salah. Maaf karena gue udah curiga sama lo, lo memang sahabat gue, Satsuki."

Gue bisa melihat cahaya yang seperti kunang-kunang itu melingkupi tubuh Aomine. Seakan memakan tubuhnya untuk menghilang. Gue menatap wajahnya, mengingat tujuh hari yang udah gue lewati bersamanya. Gue pasti bakal merindukan saat dimana dia ngerjain gue. Saat dimana gue akan pulang sore. Saat dimana gue berdebat dengannya. Gue pasti akan merindukannya.

' _Aomine_ _._ _'_

"Oh ya dan kau, Bakagami." Gue menatap Aomine yang saat ini tinggal setengah badan. "Terima kasih sudah nemanin gue selama tujuh hari ini. Maaf ngerepotin lo. Gue pasti akan merindukan lo. Apalagi alis lo yang bercabang itu." Gue refleks menutup alis gue dengan tangan.

"Andai gue masih hidup, apakah kita akan saling mengenal? Apa kita bisa bercanda kayak hari sebelumnya? Lo suka basket kan? Mungkin kita bisa maen sepuasanya sampe malam. Hmm gue jadi berpikir, apa gue masih bisa menggoda lo? Dan apakah gue bisa terus bersama lo? Haha, sudahlah itu hanya khayalan gue semata. Yang pasti gue senang punya adik kelas, teman dan rival kayak lo, Terima kasih, Kagami Taiga." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Aomine, tubuhnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Aomine sudah menghilang. Gue terdiam, merasa semua ini hanya mimpi. Perasaan sesak ini, benar-benar buat gue engga nyaman.

Aomine.

Aomine Daiki.

Gue pasti nggak bakal lupain lo.

Selamat tinggal, Aomine. Jika lo masih hidup, pasti kita bisa jadi senior dan junior paling hebat. Dapet juara umum basket dan bermain basket tiap hari.

 **FIN**

 **Leavi** **Notes : Wuaahhhh, akhirnya selesei juga!** **Setelah merombak beberapa isinya akhirnya jadi juga. Ini karena efek bingung mau publish apa di ffn, eh nemu file lama.**

 **Sedikit bingung dengan genrenya. Hehe**

 **Udah deh curhatannya,** **Ada yang berniat untuk meriview? Sebagai test awal kalau fandom KnB masih ada pembacanya..** **:D**


End file.
